onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Monkey.D.Me/Show Time = GOLDEN BUDDHA !!
Yo sudden revived fans of Law and newly appointed scumods.(congraz btw) MDM here with a Show Time blog where this time we will put our Spot Light on a One Piece character who is not much shown but plays a major part in One Piece. His achievements leaves us questioning his past and his honor as a Marine makes us want to respect him .. Yes, I am talking about out very own GOLDEN BUDDHA SENGOKU !!! Admiral Sengoku.png Sengoku Attacks the Blackbeard Pirates.png Sengoku as a Child.png Sengoku Anime Pre Timeskip Infobox.png Sengoku Resting After the Battle.png Sengoku Prepares For Battle.png Sengoku's Buddha Face.png Sengoku Holds Down Garp.png Sengoku Reverting To His Human Form.png Sengoku Reveals Ace's Father.png Shiki and Sengoku and Garp.png Garp and Sengoku.png A very bright kid in childhood and worked him way up to Marine Admiral 'with sheer hardworking and righteous values. Got promoted to '''Marine Fleet Admiral '''and leaded the Marines threw thick ad thins and always kept the his loyalty to marines. Later r'esigned and now retired but his whereabouts are unknown '''.. Now his history aside what we are going to discuss is his DF power''' Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Daibutsu AKA, GOLDEN AFRO BUDDHA ''(short for GAB)'' Now when we all saw were reading manga and Sengoku started transforming into something, we all expected something badass from a marine who is above Akainu and Aokiji .. but later when he turned into a Sumo Buddha with Golden Nipple lights making entire Marineford shine like gold. I went .. WTF?? So he can turn into a giant that can throw some hard-hit punches and also send some all-time-fav GOLDEN SHOCK WAVUUUUU!!! but there got to be more to it then just this. This man was da boss of Admirals and fought with Shiki and many other top level pirates including Whitebeard. So for search of the answer I took assistance from one of the vast knowledge of info one God Buddha .. .. Wikipedia '''=_= Here is little '''Rap '''to give you little en-sight of '''Buddha's life =_= btw, I am not '''Pro rapper so don't go criticizing my rap structure .. ''West-side India born and raised,'' ''traveling and teaching is how I spent most of my days,'' ''Buddhism and Kung Fu and other Indian voodoo'' ''all founded by my greatness and myself ..'' Most of Buddha's '''statues '''are made from '''gold '''and that might refer to '''Sengoku's Buddha form being golden. Now Buddha was all-knowing person and his wisdom was foundation of Buddhism. What else can be a buddha's ability? I rarely found anything about Buddha fighting but he did invent Martial Art. '''Thus it can presumed that in buddha's golden form, Sengoku's body '''turn into gold which makes bullets and cannon fire useless. Plus having masterly of Martial Art he can send special attacks like Shock Waves and other friction kung fu attacks. So what do you think will be Sengoku's abilities from what you know about Buddha? State you opinion in comments bellow .. MJ: why did you write all this meaningless stuff if you were just gonna ask us in the end? MDM: cause then it will be one sentence blog .. one sentence blogs are trash DP: so is this one .. MDM: Hey I put lots of thoughts into it .. RIci: I don't see anything except spelling and grammar mistakes .. MDM: Look beyond the english .. Evan: more spelling mistakes .. MDM: Lets just take about this blog IH: MDM, your blog suck Greece economy MDM: Hey thats LPK's stuff LPK: says the man who can't even find one worth discussing blog topic MDM: AT LEAST MY TITLES ARE BETTER !! Panda: Bitch please, if I sell copyrights of your each blog title for $1 .. by the end of everything I would actually make loss. MDM: Hey, woman suppose to stand 2 steps behind man and speak when asked .. where are your manners? Neo: Manners? look whose talking MDM: You .. .. .. please leave >_> THT: MDM X . MDM: (stabs THT in neck) Sorry, my hand slipped .. Calu: Hey, (takes cursor over MDM's Ban button) Hands off my man =_= MDM: Hey, woman don't have right yo ban a Warrior Calu: (wears her terminator shades) Astalavista baby ~~MDM was Kick-banned from the chat~~ My blog is over and MDM is out -->